


See you Again

by Darkimpact



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Baby Mutants, F/M, Human, Human Leonardo (TMNT), Human Turtles (TMNT), Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 01:37:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19121956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkimpact/pseuds/Darkimpact
Summary: Human AU story of TMNT.





	See you Again

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my mistakes, I'm not an English person .

 

 

 

 

TMNT.                                                                                                   

 

 

He ran as fast as he could, through the hall way slamming against some kids. Received some cursing and yelling but he kept going as fast as he could. He didn't stop to apologise to anyone. Instead, he simply yelled a half 'sorry' to them and continued to make his way through the hall, towards the ground.

He tried his best to keep his speed with an injured leg and painful arm. It was a surprise that no one noticed him. His orange and black hoodie was tattered and he looked messy. He simply wanted to rest but...

He had to run.

His baby blue eyes scanned for every corner and space to run through.

It was a school for God's sake...now these jerks would follow him to school? For real?

He wanted to yell these words but he was busy breathing through his mouth while running.

In an instant he saw the left cut that led towards the baseball ground. He took the chance and took a sharp turn.

TMNT

"Dude, I told you that wasn't gonna work"

A boy about 16 years old was walking towards the hall to his locker. His neon green eyes were something that the girls would die for. And his look matched with his 'don't mess with me' personality. His name... Rapheal. But he preferred Raph.

"Ok ok, I admit...I lost in the match but it's not like you won or anything. You lost the match too, so don't drag it!"

The other boy was almost 16. He fixed his glasses like a 'know it all'. Had a huge crush on a girl named April. His silky brown hair hung loosely on his face, to side. His glassy brown eyes matched well with his looks. School kids knew him as the tech wizard, he had joined almost 3 clubs. Technology, martial arts and literature. Only because he wanted to be close to the girl, who was in literature club. His name...Donnatello. Also called Donnie.

"Whatever, he got lucky. I won't go easy on him next time!"

Raph slammed his fist into the other hand.

"Uhhhh, the poor guy's probably in the nurse's office. I can't imagine if that was you going easy...then what's the hard!"

They were to turn to the hall at this point...

"Huh! He's a tough guy. I'll give you that but I can't j-"

Until they got crashed in someone...

TMNT

He took a sharp turn and crashed into two guys, really hard. The impact was too much. Donnie's glasses fell on the ground and broke. While Raph's angry growl was heard by almost everyone in the hall.

He remained on the floor with Donnie and Raph under him. For a second he heard the footsteps coming towards them. Again he apologized and tried get up as fast as he could.

Donnie didn't waste anytime and got up after him. He noticed how the boy looked so scared and hurt. Donnie dusted off his shirt when he noticed something odd, something numb?

"What the hell you brat?!" Raph jumped on the kid.

"I-I'm really sorry. I t-turely am. Please I have to go...!"

Mikey backed up instantly but Raph got his hoodie by the back.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T. YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Raph pulled him back and was about to drag him when he heard some noises.

"There he is...get em boys!"

"Don't let him get away!"

The boy struggled in Raph's hold and he eventually removed his hoodie to run away. Before Raph could follow him he was again pushed to the ground by the guys that were following the kid.

Before Raph could hit the ground, Donnie got him and steadied him.

"That punk...I'm gonna..."

"Raph, hold up. That kid was hurt..."

"What?"

Donnie showed Raph a patch of blood stain on his own shirt and quickly explained him that it wasn't his.

"That kid fell over me Raph... it's his blood. Whatever he did or why these guys are after him...it's not preety. We gotta help him!"

Raph looked at the hoodie in his hand. The orange and black hoodie that he snatched from the kid, he had to return it anyway.

"Let's move Donnie! He was heading towards the playground!"

Raph and Donnie rushed towards the bright light that was coming from the exit way that lead towards the playground. But as they entered, they saw nothing...

No sign of the boy. No sign of the group of guys that were chasing him. No running steps...Nothing at all.

"They just disappeared, Raph!" Donnie looked around and saw nothing.

"Yeah...he got away"

TMNT

"Look at you young man! You're all bruised and beaten up!"

The gentle nurse of the school said to the boy infront of her, in a non gentle way.

The boy brushed his dark black hair off of his face and smiled gently, while limping towards her.

"I'm sorry Mam Shen, but I can't help it. It's a part of my club!"

Shen, the nurse, sighed and helped him sit on the bed to examine him.

"Take your shirt off please. I would like to make sure you're injuries aren't dangerous!"

The boy blushed behind his dark hair. His age was the same as Raph's, 16 years old. Both in same class, same club. Their rivalry was famous. His name, Leonardo. But also called, Leo. He was one of the most popular kids in the entire school. Top on the list probably, then on 2nd was Donnie, for his intelligence and then Raph for his temper. Leo had blazing blue eyes and height about 5'8 with a perfect figure. Both Raph and Leo were seniors.

On one hand girls were crazy about Raph's eyes...then there was Leo, he was a perfect figure, with a perfect body and skills to pull out anything. Leo and Raph never got along, this only increased their popularity. But both of them never cared.

Leo being the student's council president, always had alot on his hands. He was always formal in every situation, and the ladies loved it.

Leo removed his school jacket first and then the shirt and went still like a rock. He was a very shy person even if he considered the nurse as her mother.

After a few moments, the nurse patched him up and ordered him to stay while she get the medications for pain.

"I'm sorry sweetie but I'm out of pain killers could you please stay here for a moment while I go get some meds from the storage?" She smiled

"It's totally fine. I'm better already I dont think I need anyth-"

"Nonsense young man. I will be right back. Stay put!"

"...yes mam!"

Leo watched the woman go out of the room. He sat there for 2 minutes staring into nothingness of the room. He felt awkward but to his surprise the nurse came back with the pills and ordered him to take one while she told him to save the other for later use.

Leo nodded while putting away the medicine in his pocket.

As soon as Leo was done with his dressing he got up and waved the nurse goodbye. As he was about to place his hand on the door to open it, the door burst opened. The sudden impact caused Leo to back up immediately and he was on his guard the next moment.

Leo was startled by the action but then a rather younger boy with blond hair and baby blue eyes entered in full speed. He was huffing and struggling for air like he ran a marathon. The boy stumbled and moved forward towards Leo.

His eyes made a direct connection with Leo's blazing blue one's. Leo could tell without a second thought that the kid was trying to get away from something...or someone.

"Oh goodness, sweetheart...are you alright?"

The nurse was about to make her way towards the kid, ignoring Leo's fighting stance which was a little loose.

"I- I'm s-sorry I just needed some h-"

But before he could finish the sentence a hand got him by the back of his head and tried to pull him out of the door. The person pulled hard at the poor boy's hair leading him to yell desperately.

"Get Back here you little Brat!" A voice roared, which Leo knew clearly...

The kid's eyes widened in fear as he watched everything go further away from him in slow motion. He instinctively pushed his hand forward to grasp anything that could save him but alas...

Nothing but air.

Until Leo caught his hand and pulled him back inside the room with a mighty force causing the kid to drop forward on the floor right beside Leo's feet.

"What the hell do you want with the kid, Jake?!" Leo roared and was back in his stance.

Mikey pushed himself forward and limped behind Leo, hiding himself from the guys that were after him. His body was small as compared to Leo. He was easily using Leo as a hiding spot...more like "you take them instead of me" spot.

"It's non of your business Leo! We came for the kid. Hand him over!"

Leo turned his head to look at the boy behind him and he couldn't help but feel sorry . The boy had his eyes shut tightly and was probably praying for someone to help him. He had a tight grip on Leo's shirt with no chance of letting him go.

Leo turned his head back to the guys.

"Why do you want him?"

"Like I said pretty boy...its not your business. Now STEP AWAY!"

Leo felt the boy flinch behind him. He pressed his head to Leo's back gently and whispered.

"I didn't do anything...please help me out!"

Leo being a person with high intuition, could tell that the boy wasn't lying at all. Moreover he knew the gang... famous for criminal activities ...

'The purple dragons'

But why were they after him?

"Back off Jake! He's going no where!"

Jake growled and was about to attack Leo and the kid but lucky the school staff arrived and the whole gang got busted. It turned out that when they were all arguing, the nurse had called in the staff.

TMNT

The boy sat on the bed quietly and let the nurse do her thing. He kept his eyes low while the nurse worked on his head injury. He looked so lost and sad. Like he didn't even know why he was being chased.

Leo stood by his side all the time.

"Leonardo, I'm done here. And he needs about an hour rest. If you have some time...Why don't you be a dear and stay with the little one for a while? I'm sure he would like his hero's company!" The nurse winked at Leo in joy.

And as usual he got embarrassed.

"O-ok sure. No-no problem!"

"I will be going to the staff room to discuss all that event, so if you need me...you know where to come!"

The nurse got up and went out of the room to meet up with the other teachers to talk about the attackers. And left Leo and the kid alone.

"I'm Leonardo, what's your name little guy?"

Leo sat beside the boy on the bed and waited patiently for his answer.

"..." , no reply.

"...umm ok so, why were they after you?"

Leo tried start a conversation with a gentle smile ignored that his previous question was left unanswered.

"..."

But to Leo's dismay, he was left with another unanswered question.

Leo sighed.

"Ok, then...do you know me? Just nod for yes. It's ok if you don't feel like talking!"

The boy looked up but ignored Leo's eyes.

He nodded.

Leo smiled, finally he was getting somewhere. Leo didn't find it odd that the kid knew him...Leo was super popular.

"Do you fell pain anywhere? I can help you!"

It took a moment for the kid to nod.

Leo observed the kid's body language and conducted that he was hurt on the left side of his waist and his right cheek had a cut which was bruised a little bit.

Leo got up and picked the supplies and with out a word he came infront of him causing the poor boy to almost jump back.

"It's ok little guy. I won't hurt you. I'm just trying to help!"

He kept his head low, not wanting to look up to the older boy's eyes. Leo thought maybe be the boy was feeling down for asking help. But he ignored it.

Leo pushed the boy's face softly and slightly up towards him to easily work on it. The boy didn't protest and let Leo patch up his cheek silently.

"You should take some pain killers it will help you with the pain. Here...take it!"

Leo pulled out the medicine from his pocket and held it infront of the boy to take it. Leo knew he had to be very patient. So he waited for the response.

Eventually the boy reached out.

"M-Michelangelo ..."

Leo blinked twice. He didn't understand the reply. Wasn't it suppos to be a 'thankyou'

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"M- Michelangelo...Mikey...t-that's my na-name..." he whispered.

A smile made it's way to Leo's lips. He patted the boy's head lightly and handed him a glass a water to swallow the pills.

"Well Mikey, I think you should rest. You need your energy back to go home!"

" I-I'm fine..." Mikey whispered.

"Yeah...and I'm stubborn. Now lie down and get some sleep!"

"B-but, what if they c-come back and I-"

"Nothing's gonna happen, I'm not going anywhere Mikey. You can trust me on that!"

Leo moved a chair towards his bed and sat on it silently . Patiently waited for Mikey to sleep. Which he did after alot of hesitation.

"Don't you have class?"

"I'm the student council's president. No one is gonna ask me anything" Leo said in a neutral voice.

"Do you have brothers and sisters?"

Leo sat quietly but a blank always wanted a little brother. He felt lonely and purposeless.

"No...I don't have any brother or sister"

Mikey hummed and turned around to the other side closing his eyes to sleep. It didn't take much for him to fall asleep. Leo brushed Mikey's hair while he kept reading a book, until the nurse returned.

"Oh, I see you're still here sweetie!" She whispered, didn't want to wake the kid up.

"Yeah, he didn't want me to leave. Though he said that indirectly!"

A chuckle escaped Leo's lips.

"I see, poor child. By the way, you're called in the office to ask some questions about 'this whole situation'!"

Leo turned his head towards Mikey, who was sleeping soundly. Leo narrowed his eyes in suspicion that what was he hiding that made those guys come after him.

Leo thought maybe he could find some answers in the office. He got up.

"I'll be right there in the office!"

Both, the nurse and Leo went towards the office.

Although it didn't go as Leo thought it would. He was only answering the questions and by the looks of the questions he could tell that the office knew nothing about the kid. Expect for the fact that where he lived.

When Leo came back to the nurse's office. He was greeted with an empty room. The bed was made and left properly with the bed sheets and comforter folded.

An obvious sign that the kid left. But Leo thanked God that no one attacked him. Since if someone were to attack then the bed wouldn't be so neatly done.

Maybe Leo will see him again...

TMNT

*Donnie's POV*

It's been 2 days since I got my glasses smashed by a kid that was being chased around in school for God knows what reason.

But I hope he's ok.

'I still need my glasses though. I can't see THAT good without them. Anyways, no time to cry over them either. I gotta go to the library, I need some information for the upcoming projects. I'm planning on topping this one too. '

'Not to mention Impress April as well. She's totally gonna go out with me'.

I entered the library and went straight towards the science section. It's a great place to study.

'But I wonder Raph's up to, he's absent today'

A day of rest for Leonardo.

I picked up the books and made my way towards the study tables...

I'm noticed the same boy, sitting in the corner of the library with his head and nose buried into a book. He looked stressed out. Ok, I'll just go and sit quietly next to him and I definitely won't be asking him about anything that happened the other day.

And I just quietly walked towards him and hoped he didn't know me. But upon noticing, I saw he was having problems with trigonometry.

I should just mind my own problems.

I turned my eyes away from him and fixed my glass- yeah...I forgot, wae knocked them down while running.

Does he even know he broke my glasses? He didn't even say sorry!

"Ahem! Hey there..." I kept my voice low, not to disturb others.

He looked up and turned his head towards me.

"O... h-hey..."

"You look like you're having trouble with that... let me help you!"

I mentally slapped myself.

Way to mind your own business Donnie.

"Oh, yeah I'm not really good with this stuff..."

He handed over the book to me so i could take a look at it. And it was safe to say that I was able to handle the questions quite easily.

We had a few talks and laughs. The kid wasn't that bad at all. Infact I got to know that he's my junior. He looked about 14 years old. And his sketches were simply...amazing!

Next level amazing!

I was about to ask him why he was being chased but the bell interrupted and he left soon. I felt kinda lonely. I never had an open chat with anyone since a long time.

I saw him pick up his backpack and ran out of the library door.

Damn it...

I didn't ask his name.

Maybe I'll see him again...

TMNT

When the school was over, Raph was in the school's dojo beating the hell out of the punching bag. Other kids of the club usually stayed away from him.

Raph looked more of a bully figure than anything else.

His rebel nature didn't make it easy for him. He was famous for giving Leo a run for his money in every spar match. In the starting Raph would win with brute force but as the time passed Leo got over him and won every single match with a thin line of victory. But that never got Raph to back up.

When he was done with the punching bag, he picked up his duffle bag and walked out of the dojo leaving behind a few girls and boys to whisper about his strength and anger. He sighed and kept walking until he reached the hall to the spot where he crashed that kid. That was the only time he saw him.

He ignored and walked forward crossing the lockers. He had his bag pack hung sluggishly over his left shoulder. He looked around but not many kids at this time since most of them had gone home and the rest were probably at their clubs doing their own stuff.

Raph was still in his thoughts when suddenly something bumped into his chest. The impact wasn't that much to hurt but the sudden happening made Raph drop his bag pack. He was then brought back to the real world from his thoughts. A little "off" and a thump was heard.

Raph raised an eye brow and looked down at the source that collapsed against him.

But to his surprise it was the same kid that rammed Donnie and him the other day. His art supplies and sketch book all scattered around Raph and the kid sat on his spot rubbing his head furiously.

"Ouchhhh, it's like I r-ran into a wall..."

Mikey didn't raise his head to see what stopped him.

"Oh please, just because you're a weakling that doesn't mean I'm a monster ... or a brick wall!"

Mikey looked up to Raph slowly and his expressions changed from confused to hurt...to scared.

That really got Raph's eyes.

"I-I - I didn't mean to bump into y-you. I'm sorry-"

Mikey started backing away on his spot. Raph didn't want to admit it but he felt bad for something he didn't even know that he did. Which he DIDN'T do by the way. He didn't do anything...please to Mikey. But still here he was looking at the kid and wondering if he really was a bully or monster...

But Raph pushed the feelings aside and crouched down infront of the kid.

"You look pale kid, anything wrong?"

Mikey blinked a few times before he could properly process everything.

"I...I'm just a li...hey hold on! I'm NOT a kid !"

The 360 angle change in the mood surprised Raph alittle.

"Yeah, and I'm 16. I'm totally not a teenager!"

Raph said in a bored voice to clear his point. Mikey smiled at his statement.

"But you don't even know my a-"

"14"

"OMG! Dude, how did you know?!"

"I got eyes, hot shot. I know what I look at. Now get up. I'll take you to the nurse's office!"

Raph stood up. Mikey's head and eyes moved along with Raph's full height, making Raph look like a giant. But he started picking up the books and art supplies that he dropped. Mikey heard Raph's sigh and then looked from the corner of his eyes that he was helping picking up the stuff.

"If you're done with the "looking" stuff then let's go. I gotta go home anyway!"

Raph handed him his stuff.

Mikey stood up and took the stuff from Raph's hands. He bowed down a little for a formal thankyou and silently walked pass Raph to the opposite direction.

He thought he could get away easily.

Raph simply grabbed him by the back of his shirt, stopped him from going any further and flicked his forehead lightly.

"You're not going anywhere until we get you checked up!"

"Ouch! Dude...I'm fine. I don't need to go to the Nurse. Really!"

"Whatever kid!"

Raph dragged him despite all the struggles of Mikey.

After having him checked, it turned out he had a fever quite bad. And was really avoiding any treatment. Upon asking, he told the nurse that he had this fever for quite sometimes now. But he never really got any check ups. Raph found it odd enough and quite something to get mad at but he ignored it.

At this point the boy didn't bother to hide his weakness and took the medications.

When they left the nurse's office, Raph took him to locker room. Opened his locker quiet 'angrily' and handed Mikey his jacket that Raph managed to snatch that day.

"Here... I think this belongs to you!"

Mikey looked at Raph's hands and his eyes sparkled with glee. He jumped at Raph and hugged him tightly. Raph would have pushed him away but he was more concerned about the warm heat that he was feeling coming for the younger one's body due to the fever. Raph couldn't really understand how the heck was the kid still standing.

"Thankyou so much! I've been looking for it all everywhere. Where did you find it? And how did you know it's mine?"

Then it clicked his mind that the boy didn't even remember he crashed into him and Donnie, that day. Again Raph decided not to bring that topic out.

"Doesn't matter now. Take it and let's go..."

Mikey takes the jacket happily. And then turned back to Raph's statement.

"Go? Where? "

"Home...you're coming with me-"

"I CAN'T DO THAT! I gotta go home ...you know...fixed timing and stuff and -"

"I'm not taking you to MY home lame brain...I'm dropping you off to your home!"

Mikey blinked .

"B-but I'm fine!"

Raph closed the locker forcefully, he hated when someone argued back to him. Mikey took a step back. Raph upon seeing Mikey's reaction, took a deep breath.

"Look, I don't know why but I just wanna make sure you reach home safely. So shut up and get going!"

Mikey smiled and nodded. They both walked out of the school. Mikey had a lot of art books with him, he even showed some to Raph.

"Hold up! You don't have your bag pack with you...!"

Raph looked down at the kid and raised his eye brow. He really didn't care.

"So?"

"Wouldn't you get in trouble for not doing your homework?" Mikey slowed down to catch a breath.

Raph stopped and took out his mobile to call someone.

"Who are you calling?" He asked innocently.

Raph simply smirked and placed the mobile on his ear.

"Yo Leo-"

Mikey gasped out loudly.

""-I forgot my bag pack in the dojo. Take it home with ya or just hand it over to Donnie...yeah yeah sure fearless ... whatever man just let Donnie know I'm off to home!"

Raph hung up.

Mikey practically came right infront of Raph with sparkles in his eyes.

"You...you are...Rapheal? The one from the martial arts club?"

Raph smirked.

"The one and only!"

"- the same Raphael who kicks Leo's butt?"

"Hahah, yeah I'm the one!"

"-the warrior Rapheal?"

"Warrior?"

"-th-"

"Knock it off already, brat!"

"I can't believe it!?"

Raph ignored him and started walking with Mikey skipping behind him.

"You're not a monster...or a bully!"

Raph stopped dead in track.

"What?"

"People think you're a bully. But clearly your not! I mean what kind of a bully helps someone get home?"

Mikey walked pass him and turned around to face him.

"..."

"You're really cool. You know that Raph?"

The wind blew right under Raph's hair waving it along it's direction. He never imagined he would ever listen to words like this from someone he never even knew. Sure he heard it often but there was something genuine in Mikey's words. It was like somone pulled the rough strings of his heart. He wanted to hug Mikey and thank him.

But suddenly he felt like time was stopping when he noticed that Mikey's balance was a little loose. He was about to fall face first right in ground. But luckily Raph reached him and steadied him. His fever was getting high.

"And you're a wierd kid, you know that?"

Mikey didn't respond to him.

Raph pushed Mikey and placed him over his back to lift him up. Apparently he was now going to carry him home.

"Ok, I just need you to tell me where your home is!"

Mikey mumbled about turning left in the second block and dropping him out at the 4th gate. Which wasn't really that far. Raph thanked God and hurried towards the destination.

He noticed how light this weight was.

"We're almost there...just hang on!"

He Hummed and buried his face in the crook of Raph's neck, finding comfort.

"D-Dude, your hair's really soft...wh-what do y-you use anyway?"

Raph scoffed and mumbled in his mouth.

"...Pain..."

"What product is that?"

With that Mikey's voice faded and he probably fell unconscious.

Raph got him safely to his house and an old lady opened the door who lead Raph straight to his room. His room was full of amazing art stuff and toys and was probably really messy but amazing at the same time.

Raph tucked him in his bed and went out silently leaving him alone with the lady.

He looked back at the gate and wondered what his name was.

But most importantly.

Raph hoped to see him again.

TMNT

"Dude knock it off, you're so annoying!"

Raph yelled at the top of his lungs in the middle of the street.

"Really Raph? Now I'm annoying just because I beat you easily?"

Leo commented.

"You know your both really loud and annoying, if that helps...I'm trying to text April here and I can't concentrate!"

Donnie huffed breaking the argument between both of them.

"Ohhh, so so sweet-" Leo sometimes supported Donnie in his whole 'impress April' thing.

"-and sad!" Raoh ended Leo's statement.

Raph never really gave him hope since he knew April would never go out with him.

Leo and Raph were wrestling along their way when they saw Mikey standing under a tree looking at the emptiness of the street.

This got the attention of the other 3 boys and surprisingly they all yelled at the same time.

"I know that kid!"

They looked at each other with confusion and suspicion.

"How do you know him?" Again they copied each other.

But Raph was quick this time.

"I met him two days ago!"

Leo injected after him.

"I saved him from some guys who were chasing him. It was about a few weeks ago!"

Donnie fixed his glasses and told them that he met him in the Library.

The 3 boys observed him for awhile until he started walking back to his home with a limping movement. Leo thought he was hurt or something.

"Guys, I think he's hurt..."

"Fearless is right, I think he is!"

"Well, what you want to so Leo? I'm listening. But I don't think Raph will listen !"

Raph growled and smacked him on his head.

"I don't know you guys, I think something isn't right with the kid!"

Raph and Donnie stopped and focused fully on Leo's words.

"You guys think he's involved in some kind of criminal act?"

Raph flared up at Leo's sentence.

"Are you insane? There's no way a 14 years old could possibly be involved in anything like that!"

Donnie turned to Raph.

"How do you know he's 14?"

"I guessed...and his reaction confirmed it!"

Leo instantly jumped in.

"Ok, so his name is Michaelangelo and he's 14 years old. Any thing else we know about him?"

"He's my junior...and is in art club!" Donnie replied.

"I know where he lives..."

Leo and Donnie looked at Raph like he killed someone.

"What?"

"How do you know wher- you know what? Let's drop that! Atleast we know his name, class and place..."

Donnie cleared his throat.

"I don't want to sound selfish but why are we so persistent about him?"

Raph sighed.

"He's a good kid. I would like to know about him more. Atleast someone in his worthless planet thinks I'm doing my best!"

Leo placed his hand on Raph's shoulder.

"We think the same bro!"

"I know...but it feels real from his side Leo!"

Leo nodded.

Donnie turned his head away in order to avoid the question that was coming towards him. But Leo wasn't gonna let that pass.

"Ok, Donnie your turn. We know you figure out Mikey as much as Raph. So why is that?"

"Yeah, spit it out Brains!" A little nick name that Raph used for Donnie.

Leo and Raph surrounded knew Donnie wasn't gonna talk easily.

"Guys, that Mikey person actually felt like a friend to me. You know? A Real friend. Like how you two are ..."

Donnie pointed towards Leo and Raph and Leo simply smiled. Despite their rivalry they were good friends. Although the world/school kids didn't see that.

"Ok you have been reading too much books Donnie. Leo and I...are nothing but enemies!"

Leo chuckled and wrapped his arm around Raph's neck holding him a head lock to which he replied with a grump

"Look I know it might sound weird but I felt happy like finally someone was listening to me. Like a true best friend. He didn't even know most of the part what I was saying but he was just happy to atleast listen to my words...I- I was really happy you guys. He didn't say I was a nerd or anything..."

Leo unwrapped his arm from Raph and side hugged Donnie to cheer him up. They all knew Donnie was the most silent one but they never knew he was silent because he didn't want to be judged.

It sucks when you can't be yourself.

"Yo fearless, what about you?"

Raph inquired, crossing his arms. There was doubt that the kid had an impact on all of them.

Leo blushed...

"I- I...can we talk about it later?"

"NO!" Donnie and Raph said at the same time.

Leo sighed and straightened up. He got in his serious mode.

"A purpose!"

Raph looked at Donnie if he had caught the meaning of the words. But non.

"What do you mean?"

"Michelangelo looked at me for safety. He was counting on me to protect him from those guys...I never really thought someone could look up to me. And his eyes say much more. I don't know what that is but I want to protect him. He actually made me feel I'm not a failure. That I'm a person. And also..."

Raph raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah? Go on Leo!"

"...I've always wanted a little brother!" Leo whispered with an embarrassed expression.

"Dude...you're not worthless!" Raph said and started walking forward casually.

Leo blinked and then smiled.

"Thanks Raph..."

Donnie and Leo skipped beside Raph. And planed.

"Ok listen, we got 2 days. Let's gather all the information we can, about that kid!" Leo commanded.

"Donnie, you can reach him easily. He's your junior and I'm sure of you would like to geek out on science fiction!" Raph inquired.

"What about you two?"

"I'll gather his information from the office. Like his phone number and parents...and stuff. Since I'm the president it's easy for me to do that!"

Raph and Donnie nodded.

"I'll do ...something!" Raph said in a bored tone.

They were silent for a little time but Leo broke the silence.

"Raph, I remember the guys were from Purple dragons. Can you get Casey on the track?"

"Like I said...I'll do something Fearless. So don't get all worked up!"

After that they all walked home silently and hoped they would see Mikey again.

TMNT

After 2 days, they shared all the information that they had gathered.

First Raph shared his information

"It turned out that Mikey is living with his grandmother. His Father is the leader of purple dragons and he wanted Mikey to join the gang and be a criminal like him but the kid didn't accept it ..."

Leo's anger was starting to rise.

"...The mad guy even killed his wife aka Mikey's mom. But the old lady didn't want any of this stuff so she took Mikey home. It's about 3 months old story. In short it's a recent event. The kid's mother died almost 1 month ago in hospital from an attack. The kid's been feeling down and I got to know that he even tried to take his own life too..."

Donnie shifted in his spot nervously.

"...that's why he never got a check up when he was sick. He thought he could die easily if he won't take the medicines!"

Now it was Donnie's turn.

"G-guys, he's really a good kid with a bright heart. I don't know what to say. He super active and I can't believe he's a good actor. I didn't even notice any signs of depression or anything..."

Leo narrowed his eyes.

"...he's really good at art and we're actually good friends in such a short time. He doesn't have many friends in the class though. A kid named Mondo told me he's often bullied but he just let's it slide..."

Raph mummed.

"...and ...he's absent today!"

Leo took a deep breath.

"Ok so, he's changed about 3 schools since this year and he was also adopted by a family but they kicked him out since the family didn't want anything to do with a kid who had any affiliation with a criminal gang..."

Raph growled.

"...He tried to reach out for help fo save his mother but no one believed him since they thought he was joking around because he is diagnosed with ADHD and ofter pulls out random stuff like he asked he in the nurse's office. He changed his whole contact number and address just to fit in with us but his father won't leave him be..."

"THAT ASSHOLE!" Raph slammed his fist on the table but Donnie calmed him down.

"...and his grades in class aren't that good but teachers say that he's a bright student. It's only because he's mentally disturbed. He get A+ on art though. And he really doesn't want to go back to his father!"

"Is that all?" Donnie asked.

"Yeah"

"Dude that's messed up. We gotta do something!"

"I agree with Raph, Leo!"

"Let's talk to him face to face tomorrow and let's see what happens!"

They hoped to see him tomorrow.

TMNT

Donnie waited outside the locked room pacing all around the room. He was worried.

It's been 2 days but no sign of Mikey. And what Raph told them...got him worried the most.

Leo and Raph talked him out that they would call him in the evening but they all ended up agreeing that Leo should be the one to call Mikey since he could atleast say it's from the school.

Later in the night Leo was at Raph's place and they called Mikey.

One bell...

Two bell...

Three bell...

It was like their heart beat was stopping. But then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A childish voice. It was Mikey.

Leo's face brightened up.

"Hey, Mikey. This is Leo..."

"... Leo? The super popular dude Leo?"

"Hahha yeah that's me..."

"Where did you get my number?"

"President...remember?" Leo added with a laugh.

"So ... am I in trouble?"

" No, actually the teachers wanted to know why you weren't coming to school. They didn't get you're application!"

"...yeah...well...my arm's kinda messed up so I couldn't do it!"

"What happened?!"

"..."

"Hello? Mikey?"

"...I fell off from my skateboard!"

Leo was about to say something when Raph snatched the phone.

" YOU IDIOT, DONT YOU KNOW WHAT BEING CAREFUL MEANS?!"

"R-raph? OMG, your with Leo? I can't believe my two favourite heroes are at the same place!"

Mikey could hear the pushing and grumping voice from the phone. Leo and Raph were probably fighting each other again. But Leo succeeded in snatching the phone

"Hero?"

"Yeah, you two are like ...real life heroes bro!" Mikey sounded like he was jumping.

And that line just did it for Leo he couldn't hold back his tears and let them fall down. Leo never thought he could be anyone's hero and someone would call him brother at the same time.

"Hello? Anyone there... I really mean what I said, i love how gentle you are Leo. I always wanted a big bro like you..."

"..."

"...and I love how Raph is so strong. He can fight anyone. I wish I were like him. I can't even lift my fat cat properly hahaha!"

"Kid, you're really something else!" Raph's voice filled with sorrow but he refused to show it.

"Look kid, Leo can't talk right now but you gotta come to school and submit that damn thing!"

"O don't worry, I'll do it 1st thing in the morning. I can't wait to see my new best friend either!"

He was talking about Donnie, they both knew but didn't push the subject.

Leo wipped his tears away and sniffed.

"So, we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yup bro, tomorrow!"

And they hung up. Definitely they'll see him tomorrow.

TMNT

But they never did...

He never came to school...

He never got to see Donnie again...

Leo couldn't see his little brother again...

Raph couldn't scold him for not being careful again...

He died that night. He killed himself after the call. He took his own life just to end the suffering. Now he was with his mother, in a place where there was no return.

He left a big brother, a best friend and a protector crying for him.

They just wanted to see him again and tell him that they cared for him.

But he was gone now, never to return.

...


End file.
